Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid ejection apparatus.
Description of Related Art
There has been known an ink-jet head, as a liquid ejection apparatus, included in a printer. The known ink-jet head includes a nozzle plate in which a plurality of nozzles are formed, a flow-passage defining member (flow-passage forming plate) in which are formed a plurality of pressure chambers communicating with the nozzles, and a plurality of piezoelectric elements provided on the flow-passage defining member so as to correspond to the respective pressure chambers. The flow-passage defining member is provided with a protective cover (sealing plate) that covers the piezoelectric elements.
Wires (lead electrodes) are connected to the respective piezoelectric elements. Each wire extends on an upper surface of the flow-passage defining member from the corresponding piezoelectric element to an outside of the protective cover and is drawn to an upper surface of the protective cover via a side surface of the protective cover. A flexible board, as a wiring member, is electrically connected to ends of the respective wires disposed on the upper surface of the protective cover. In the known ink-jet head, a distance between any adjacent two wire portions disposed on the upper surface of the flow-passage defining member (i.e., first lead electrodes) is the same as a distance between any adjacent two wire portions disposed on the outer surface of the protective cover (i.e., second lead electrodes). That is, the wires are disposed at the same pitch on both of the upper surface of the flow-passage defining member and the outer surface of the protective cover.